IPod Age
by Cycian
Summary: Une série composée de one shot avec un concept particulier expliqué au début de ladite histoire. Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**_IPod Age _**

**_Devinez qui reviens avec son concept fétiche ? Oui, vous avez bien compris, moi, Cycian, la psychopathe, l'inconnue, la folle de torture, bref moi ! _**

**_Désolée pour mon absence, j'ai subit une énorme page blanche, mais je suis prête à remonter en selle. J'ai déjà plusieurs histoires prêtes, qui n'attendent plus que d'être écrites. Je reprend donc le concept de Mass IPod, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je vous invite à y jeter un coup d'œil. Pour être brève, je vous fais le résumé du concept: j'écoute une musique, et écrit une histoire qui colle avec ladite musique, elle peut être longue, ou courte, ou être un poème, une chanson . La majorité vont être des OS ( one shot ) j'essaierais de publier une fois par semaine, mais gardez bien en tête que je vais probablement faire plus ou moins suivant mes disponibilités et mon inspiration._**

**_Bref, me revoilà, contente de vous retrouver, vous m'avez manqué, j'espère que la réciproque est vraie même si je ne me voile pas la face ( bah oui je suis athée x) ) _**

**_Bref, bonne lecture et bonne écoute ( je recommande d'écouter la musique qui m'a inspirée en même temps que vous lisez, ça rend pas mal , si si je le jure ! ) _**

**_~Cycian _**

_Lost Cause - Beck ( la version d'Ellen Page dans Beyond Two Souls est pas mal non plus ! ( voir même géniale ) ) _

Hawke poussa un long soupir, ses mains couvraient son visage. Elle était épuisée. Épuisée de se battre contre tout et tous, épuisée de devoir rattraper les erreurs de son amant, épuisée de devoir essayer de sauver Kirkwall, qui était en proie aux flammes en ce moment même.

Elle s'en voulait, elle s'en voulait de s'être attachée à deux boulets de taille considérable : Kirkwall et Anders. Elle aimait l'un et l'autre, la ville l'ayant recueillie lors de l'Enclin, et Anders l'ayant aidée, aimée et rassurée.

La chance avait vite tourné pour Hawke, Kirkwall étant devenue une prison dorée où chaque petite liberté accordée exigeait en retour une dizaine d'énorme responsabilité. Le Héraut de Kirkwall s'éreintait à maintenir la cité à flot, à tenter de protéger les civils et les innocents .

Mais à quel prix ?

Elle avait faillit perdre la vie plusieurs centaine de fois, elle avait risqué la vie de ses amis, et avait perdu sa mère et son frère. Et elle s'était perdue elle même .

Anders, quant à lui, était devenu un homme faible, aigri, désagréable, maigre et acariâtre . Il n'était que l'ombre de celui qu'il a été jadis . C'est ce soudain changement qui poussa Hawke dans les bras de la pirate Isabela, qui comme elle, connaissait la douleur, la tristesse, et surtout comment aller de l'avant après un événement tragique.

Sans elle, Hawke ne serait probablement plus à Kirkwall... Ni même en ce monde.

Hawke poussa un autre soupir et essaya de traiter toutes les informations qui venaient de s'ajouter aux cas de Kirkwall.

La Chantrie venait d'exploser . Anders était coupable et le reconnaissait ouvertement, devant Méredith et Orsino . Couvrait-il quelqu'un ? Peu probable, il n'avait presque plus aucun ami. Il allait probablement être condamné à mort... Si non pire. Anders devenait une cause perdue

Elthina était morte, ce qui signifiait que la Chantrie allait envoyer une armée pour purger Kirkwall. La ville devenait donc une cause perdue.

Anders avait dont fait exploser la Chantrie, avait tué au moins des douzaines d'innocents, la plupart étant des amis de Sebastian. Sebastian était furieux, ce qui était compréhensible, et désirait tuer Anders. Si Hawke s'y opposait, il irait probablement quérir son armée, et marcherait également sur Kirkwall .

Méredith était sur le point de faire tuer tout les mages, Orsino était prêt à tuer tout les templiers. La guerre était inévitable. Cependant, Hawke devait tenter de sauver Kirkwall à tout prix.

Si la situation devait mal tourner, le reste de ses amis seraient prêt à quitter la ville en bateau, Isabela sachant naviguer, cela ne devrais pas poser de problème, les défenses de la ville ayant quasiment toute accourue à la Chantrie pour essayer de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être .

Elle pensa aussi à Tallis, elle l'avait vue sur un toit avant l'explosion de la Chantrie, elle devait être au niveau de Meredith à présent . Et Fenris était derrière Orsino.

Hawke sourit... Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

Anders était une cause perdue. Elle ne l'aimait plus, il n'était plus le même homme . Ce n'était plus Anders.

" Avez vous fait votre choix, mon am... Hawke ? " Demanda l'intéressé, le dos tourné à la femme qu'il aimait .

Hawke sortit son poignard, prit une grande inspiration et lui planta le poignard droit dans le cœur, son ancien amant s'effondra, une dernière larme coulant sur ses joues squelettique . Elle entendit un sanglot étouffé , probablement Merrill.

" Sebastian, Anders est mort... J'aurais besoin de votre aide ... Si vous l'acceptez, bien entendu . " Hawke savait que Sebastian en pinçait pour elle, elle ne doutait pas de sa réponse .

" Bien entendu Hawke, je serais à vos côtés, aussi longtemps que vous le désirerez " Les yeux azure du prince était toujours légèrement rouge d'avoir pleuré. Pauvre homme .

Meredith allait prendre la parole,mais Hawke l'en empêchât d'un signe de la main. Un signe familier au groupe de Hawke . Ce signe signifiait qu'elle était désignée comme cible pour les voleurs, les assassins et les archers. Tallis, qui observait la scène en silence se plaça au dessus de Meredith. Hawke fit la même chose pour Orsino, en le désignant comme cible pour les guerriers, et fit signe à Merrill pour qu'elle se débarrasse des templiers et des mages le plus vite possible.

Hawke se toucha deux fois le sourcil gauche, et Tallis fondit sur la cible comme un faucon, tranchant la gorge de Meredith d'un geste sec, net et précis .

Fenris arracha le cœur d'Orsino avec un sourire satisfait . Anders était mort, Orsino aussi, c'était une belle journée pour lui. Les deux tombèrent au sol à l'unisson, à la stupéfaction de l'assemblée .

Merrill fit tomber une boule de feu sur les templiers, et envoya un petit séisme sur les mages, les rendant vulnérable, permettant à Hawke, Aveline et Isabela de les tuer avec facilité .

Le combat dura moins de deux minutes, Hawke était satisfaite.

Le lendemain, les troupes de Sebastian était là, prêtent à faire face à celle de la Divine. Isabela, Hawke, Merrill, Fenris et Varric quittèrent Kirkwall en bateau pour chercher des alliés à Kirkwall. Aveline resta à la cité pour tenter de rétablir un semblant d'ordre, accompagnée par son mari et Sebastian.

Tallis décida de rejoindre Hawke après avoir accompli une tâche que cette dernière lui confia : espionner les troupes de la Divine.

La guerre pour Kirkwall ne faisait que commencer, et allait être dénuée de pitié .

La nouvelle chanson de Léliana .

Un jour nouveau sur lève sur un triste et terrible Orlaïs en guerre

Une plainte nouvelle sur les lèvres d'un prisonnier marqué par les fers

Une nouvelle journée dans ce plus immonde et abject des enfers

Quand cette tragédie a commencé ? Je ne le sais guère

Ce que je sais je le dois de mes défunts informateurs

Qui plus d'une fois ont finis avec une flèche dans le cœur

J'ai souvent dût prévenir les futures veuves, leurs épouses

Plus d'une fois, elles tombaient à genoux sur la pelouse

La nouvelle chanson de Léliana

N'apporte plus joie

Elle apporte de triste nouvelle

Car les beaux jours se font la belle

Ma voix s'est brisée en mille petits morceaux de grains de sable

Les grains de sable se perdent dans le sablier du temps instable

Mes compositions devenues cendres s'envolent au grès du vent

Tandis que je songe avec nostalgie aux beaux jours d'avant

La nouvelle chanson de la barde devenue maman

Ne se chante plus désormais près du feu de camp

Elle se chante sur les sanglants champs de bataille

Elle est très rare,c'est devenu un chant-médaille

Et même si je combats avec ténacité encore et toujours

Je ne repousse l'échéance de ma mort que pour un autre jour

Et si aujourd'hui , le jour finalement se lève

C'est juste pour nous priver de nos rêves

La nouvelle chanson de Léliana

Ne durera certainement pas

Car son triste et brisé auteur

Des à présent , se meurt

**Donc pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas ce que j'ai écris en haut, c'est juste ce qui me traverse dans la tête quand j'écoute la musique . J'espère que cela vous plaît , vous pouvez laissez un commentaire ! Vous pouvez aussi ( si le cœur vous en dit ) jetez un coup d'œil à mes autres fanfictions, à celles de mes collègues ( et amis ) Krikr , MalyB qui font un travail absolument formidable et prennent du temps pour m'aider à organiser ce qui ce passe dans mon demi-neurone . **

**Donc pour résumé : laissez un piti commentaire , ça fait plaisir, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps , je répond toujours , j'offre des cookies , et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire . **

**Si vous le souhaitez , vous pouvez allez voir le travail des collègues : MalyB ( u/3400139/Maly-B ) et Krikr ( u/4756622/ ) .**


	2. Isabe-est-pas-la et la culotte

**_iPod age _**

**_JEEE SUUUIIIIS DE REEEETOOOOUUUUUR . Non sans blagues, me revoilà . Comme vous l'avez compris , je pense passé à un chapitre par mois Minimum , je pense pouvoir tenir cet engagement ._**

**_Bonne lecture, explications et tout le tralala en dessous de la fanfic . _**

**_J'vous kiff ~_**~~

_Don't leave me now -supertramp _

C'était une journée sensée se dérouler normalement, sans accrocs, sans grandes difficultés. Juste aider Isabela, et ensuite donner un coup de main à Aveline, nouvelle capitaine de la garde de Kirkwall, la citée des chaînes ( non ô combien charmant et accueillant, vous en conviendrez ) cependant, rien ne se passa comme attendu. À peine Hawke, Varric, Merrill et la pirate rivenienne étaient entrés qu'un combat acharné entre mage et qunari débuta sans plus de cérémonies .

Comme quoi les opposés se ressemblent vraiment énormément .

Hawke, forte de son expérience au combat réussit vite à reprendre pied et à renverser l'échauffourée en leur avantage, après quelques ordres rapides, précis et tactiques, trois des huit mages étaient au sol, tandis que les autres se faisaient massacrés par les attaques conjointes de Merrill et de Varric. Hawke lança un ordre à Isabela. Cependant, la cible qu'elle était sensée abattre se tenait toujours debout.

Isabela avait quitté le combat .

Hawke, qui comptait sur son alliée, ne se méfia pas de la cible qui n'était toujours pas morte. Elle ne vit pas le coup venir.

Un coup de sabre qunari, bien placé , lui atteint le visage, laissant une brûlante trace de rouge sur son nez. Hawke ne fut pas sous le choc longtemps. À peine la première goutte de son sang était tombée , la tête de son adversaire suivait, et celle de ses camarades aussi. Hawke était une assassine redoutable. Probablement une des plus redoutables de la cité de chaînes .

Elle prit une grande inspiration , et une fois la rage du combat et de la douleur dissipée, elle s'inquiéta de la disparition soudaine d'une certaine brunette à la peau dorée . Hawke se dirigea vers la sortie de l'entrepôt qui comportait plus de cadavres que de marchandises ( fait d'ailleurs commun à Kirkwall ) elle poussa la porte avec vigueur, et aperçu le cadavre du pleutre qui s'était enfui au début de la mêlée générale .

L'assassine s'en approcha d'un pas ferme, essayant de comprendre ce qui ce passait, son cerveau était embrouillé, la rage du combat et la douleur était toujours présentes, et bouillonnait dans ses veines . Elle vu une note griffonnée à la hâte, d'une écriture qu'elle connaissait bien, pour l'avoir sur ses escaliers, et dans son journal .

L'écriture d'Isabela .

Elle prit la note et la lût à toute vitesse, ses yeux voletant au dessus du papier de piètre qualité, au dessus des lettres à présent froides, aussi froides que les mots inscrit sur la parodie d'un parchemin .

Hawke avait comprit.

Isabela ne reviendrait pas.

Jamais.

La douleur qui serra son cœur ne saurait être décrite avec de simples mots. Hawke voulait tomber à genoux, pleurer, hurler sa douleur, sa peine, sa haine et son amour, son amour perdu qui venait juste de mettre les voiles, la laissant seule, les larmes aux yeux le cœur au bord des lèvres dans un port où tout lui rappelait celle qu'elle aimait d'un amour si brûlant que toute l'eau de tout les océans du monde n'aurait pût éteindre , un amour si lumineux et pur que tout les démons et tout les enclins du monde n'aurait pu, même avec une volonté conjointe, entaché.

L'amour de sa vie.

Et la haine qui l'étreignait en ce moment même aurait pût mettre à ébullition les mêmes océans , cette haine si puissante, si vivace et si atroce aurait pût faire trembler les démons et les enclins , elle aurait fait pleurer de peur le plus hardi des mercenaires, elle aurait fait trembler jusqu'au Archidemon, et aurait laisser un écho au Créateur , cette haine aurait fait exploser et tomber en morceaux sa précieuse citée d'or blanc et de pureté

"Chaque sentiment fort, même beau, possède son égal dans le malheur. Chaque sentiment est une arme potentiel. Elle peut être tournée vers nous, ou vers notre prochain "

Hawke comprenait désormais les mots de ce cantique vieillot et désintéressant .

Chaque force avait son opposé, et elle endurait maintenant la désillusion là où était passion, la haine là où était l'amour, et la tristesse là où elle éprouvait la joie.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Hawke marcha d'un pas morne en direction du ponton favori d'Isabela, là où la pirate avait l'habite de se prélasser au soleil en regardant passer les bricks, les manowars, et tout les autres navires qui faisaient escales à Kirkwall, qu'ils soient riches en réfugiés où en richesse, seul les bateaux fascinait le capitaine dénué de navire.

Hawke jurait pouvoir apercevoir la silhouette de sa voleuse préférée entre les brumes matinales des docks, elle jurait pouvoir sentir son odeur, une odeur de sang mêlée d'alcool, et cette senteur, cette senteur si particulière qu'était celle d'Isabela.

Elle jurait pouvoir entendre le léger tintement de ses bijoux qu'elle faisaient voleter au grès de la brise, attirant l'attention de tous lorsqu'elle entrait dans une salle.

Hawke jurait apercevoir son regard d'ambre, planté dans son propre regard azur.

Les jambes de l'assassine tremblait, ses yeux étaient humides, et son cerveau lui repassait en boucle les moments clés qu'elle avait passés avec sa chère pirate.

Leur rencontre, son sourire enjôleur qui avait déjà séduit Hawke sans que cette dernière s'en rendre compte.

Elle était partie

Leur premier fou rire ensemble, son sourire rieur, les larmes de rires qui coulaient sur ses joues bronzée et tachée de sang

Était partie

Leur premier verre ensemble au pendu, vite suivi de leur première cuite au pendu et suivi avec autant de célérité par leur première gueule de bois ensemble.

Partie

La première fois où Hawke s'était rendu compte de son attirance envers la pirate

Partie

La première fois où Hawke avait voulu l'embrasser, tout lui avouer, son amour pour elle, l'ardeur de sa passion à son égard, mais où elle s'était retenue,en pensant qu'elle avait le temps.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps .

Elle était partie.

Hawke s'avança d'avantage sur le ponton, s'approchant de l'eau qui s'écrasait avec force sur le ponton.

Elle se laissa tomber dans les eau tumultueuse, au moins celles ci avait l'avantage de camoufler les larmes de la jeune femme.

Les vagues la faisait s'écraser contre le ponton de bois, lui coupant la respiration, Hawke aurait voulu tenter de résister, de se relever et d'être forte.

Mais elle n'avait plus de raison pour être forte.

Plus de raison de vivre.

Pourquoi continuer ?

Hawke cessa de bander ses muscles, elle cessa de chercher de l'air, et se contenta juste de se laisser se faire entraîner par le fond, loin de tout ce qui lui rappelait Isabela.

Les rares bulles de air qui s'échappait de la bouche et du nez de Hawke s'était arrêtés de sortir, elles furent remplacer par un peu de sang , tandis que les poumons de Hawke se gorgeaient d'eau salée. Hawke perdit conscience, ses yeux se fermant sur l'image d'un soleil se levant, et sur le bruit de cris paniqués étouffés par l'eau qui était présente dans ses oreilles.

Perdue dans son inconscient, elle n'entendit pas Merrill sauter à l'eau, ni le sort de cette dernière qui lui sauva la vie, la remontant à la surface.

Elle ne sentit pas les muscles de Fenris la porter jusqu'à Anders.

Elle n'entendit pas Aveline protéger la clinique de ce dernier en envoyant balader tout les templiers des bas-fonds .

Elle n'entendit pas les histoires que Varric lui racontait, ni les prières que Sebastian récitait.

Elle ne sentit pas la chaleur de Tallis, qui était venue lui rendre visite, et qui l'avait trouvée dans cet état .

Elle n'entendit pas les pleurs de Gamlen, qui craignait de la parler plus que ce qu'il avouait .

Et quand, au bout de seize longues heures, Hawke ouvrit finalement ses lourdes paupières, elle fut accueillit par ses compagnons.

Ses amis.

Sa famille.

Ses nouvelles raisons de vivres.

Et quand Hawke aida Aveline contre les qunaris, une nouvelle raison de vivre franchit la porte, avec un tome sous le bras, un regard angélique.

Et une odeur de sang mêlée d'alcool.

_ Live to win - Paul Stanley_

Hawke et Isabela s'adorait , elles s'aimaient mais avaient aussi une passion indiscutable pour la compétition .

Et évidement , entre elles , les compétitions étaient aussi régulières que leurs actes sexuels .

Cette fois ci, le défi était d'envergure.

Récupérer la culotte de Meredith.

S'en suivit alors plusieurs jours de préparations absolument ridicules,de créations de plans foireux, et quand tout fut prêt, vous pouvez êtres sûrs que personne d'autre en Kirkwall n'aurait pût être plus déterminé.

En tout cas pour voler un sous vêtement.

Isabela tenta de séduire Meredith.

Tenta.

La tête de Meredith se faisant draguer par une pirate à moutier dénudée au milieu d'une division complète de templier n'avait pas de prix. Et Hawke qui surveillait la scène de loin eu du mal à stopper son fou rire.

Hawke, elle, fut plus intelligente, elle demanda à Cullen, qui en pinçait pour elle, de la laisser passer, elle et quelques uns de ses compagnons, à l'intérieur du QG des templiers.

Évidemment, il ne pouvait rien refuser à Hawke. Pas même ça .

Quand Hawke, Tallis, Varric , Sebastian et Fenris étaient rentrés dans le bâtiment gris aussi joyeux que la Potence elle même , l'opération la plus étrange, alambiquée et stupide de tout les temps fut lancée .

Il fallait distraire les gardes. Tallis se proposa pour ce rôle compliqué et décisif .

Hawke aurait dût de douter qu'après sa prestation en tant que Cochard à Château Haine, elle aurait dû prendre quelqu'un de mentalement sain ( mais il n'y avait personne de mentalement sain parmi ses amis. )

Tallis se posta devant les deux gardes, les jaugeant du haut de son mètre cinquante ( Bah oui les elfes ne sont pas des géants, c'est connu ) et elle commença à hurler et à partir en courant dans l'autre sens, se jetant contre le mur. Quand les deux gardes s'approchèrent pour l'aider à se relever, elle s'enfuit, les entraînant avec elle en hurlant : " JEEEE SUUUUIIIIISS UUUNNN COOOCHAAARRD UN PEEETIIT COOCHAAARRD ET JE DANSE ET JE DANSE DANSE DANSE DANSE " tout en en dansant de façon aussi extravagante que ridicule.

Les têtes du reste de l'équipe étaient tout aussi amusantes.

Hawke et le reste de son équipe d'idiots psychopathes arrivèrent dans la chambre de Meredith, Fenris récupéra la culotte, tout le monde passait par la fenêtre pour sauter sur le toit voisin.

Mais Varric était trop petit .

Fenris se dévoua alors pour retourner chez les templiers, il attrapa Varric par le pantalon et le lança avec force dans les bras de Sebastian, qui était médusé .

Hawke elle, ne dit rien, elle se contenta de se tenir la tête en poussant un soupir exaspéré .

Ils arrivèrent finalement au pendu, après avoir soigneusement évité les templiers, et se préparèrent à savourer leur victoire. Cependant, Isabela, elle, sourit comme le chat de Cheschire, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon .

Quand Fenris alla pour sortit le sous vêtement de son petit sac, Isabela ne prononça que deux mots, qui renversèrent la situation .

" Ta dette" dit elle, son sourire s'agrandissant

Et Fenris lui lança le sac sans discuter .

" Fils de ..." Commença Varric

" ESPÈCE DE COOO..." Hurla Tallis, suspendue sur une des poutres de l'auberge

" FILS DE CHIENNE ESPÈCE DE RACLURE DE BIDET, MOUCHE À MERDE, CREVARD LE CRÉATEUR TE MAUDIT ESPÈCE DE SALE PETITE VERMINE " hurla Sebastian, à la surprise de tout le groupe .

Un homme posa son journal, révélant Anders

" Je vous l'avait dit! "

Hawke, ne dit rien , elle se contenta de le lancer par la fenêtre.

Avec Isabela.

**_Donc pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas ce que j'ai écris en haut, c'est juste ce qui me traverse dans la tête quand j'écoute la musique . J'espère que cela vous plaît , vous pouvez laissez un commentaire ! Vous pouvez aussi ( si le cœur vous en dit ) jetez un coup d'œil à mes autres fanfictions, à celles de mes collègues ( et amis ) Krikr , MalyB qui font un travail absolument formidable et prennent du temps pour m'aider à organiser ce qui ce passe dans mon demi-neurone . _**

**_Si vous désirez me joindre , vous pouvez laisser un commentaire ou m'envoyer un PM. L'adresse de mon Skype ( professionnel) est affiché sur mon profil, vous êtes libres de me joindre par ce biais._**

**_Si vous voulez une réponse rapide, essayez mon Twitter BeyLise ou alors mon Twitter réserver au roleplay singingleli ( Léliana For The Win Morrigan For The Sin ) _**

**_Donc pour résumé : laissez un piti commentaire , ça fait plaisir, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps , je répond toujours , j'offre des cookies , et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire . _**

**_Si vous le souhaitez , vous pouvez allez voir le travail des collègues : Maly Winchester ( u/ 3400139 /Maly-Winchester ) et Krikr ( u/ 4756622 / ) .( sans les espaces, hein ) _**

**_I LOVE YA'ALL _**


	3. Au nom de La Cause Supérieure

iPod age

Don't fear the reaper - Blue Oyster Cult

Le corps engourdi Cédric Cousland se leva dans le fort Bastel, comme d'habite, son corps était parsemé d'ecchymoses qui semblaient avoir élu domicile sur corps musclé.

Mais la douleur, les courbatures et les cicatrices étaient bien la dernière chose qui l'intéressait. Non, lui, était un homme fort , un commandant et une personne d'exception, faisant passer le bien être des autres avant le sien. Car c'était ce que voulait la Justice.

Zevran entra sans frapper dans la chambre, ses cheveux jadis dorés étaient coupés courts, et des mèches blanches étaient visibles.

" C'est à mon tour, au nom de la Cause Supérieure."

Cédric Cousland était un homme bon .Il n'était ni raciste, ni homophobe ( pour cause, il était bisexuel et était marié avec un certain elfe assassin, avec qui il avait passé les 15 dernières années de sa vie parsemée de combat et d'embûches, qui " rendait les choses plus excitantes " selon son amant) son cercle d'amis étant relativement large, et constitué de combattant, de mage, d'ancien voleurs, assassins et rôdeurs.

Ses amis auraient semblé étranges au reste de Thédas, après tout, c'est aussi pour cela que Cédric les aimait tant, car il aimait la différence. Car lui même avait toujours été le mouton noir de sa famille.

Mais l'un des amis de Ser Cousland était sans conteste le plus étrange de tous :

Un homme, grand , extrêmement pâle et avec des cernes noir descendant jusqu'à ses tempes osseuses, qui étaient riches en cicatrices. Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux flamboyant, et lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules musculeuses de cet homme hors du commun.

Cet homme était mort . Du moins, son corps. Le corps attrayant de ce que beaucoup appèleraient à tort " abomination" étaient celui d'un guerrier, Ser Gilmore qui, dans ses derniers moments, accepta de donner, en plus de son épée, de son bras et de sa vie, son corps tout entier à la Justice.

Cet acte de confiance la plus totale fut effectué il y a maintenant quatre années.

Et le corps commençait à se décomposer , au plus grand damn des coéquipiers de cet homme, qui fut nommé Justice il y de cela vingt ans . Le corps entendait les appels de son maître d'origine, qui le priait de continuer à servir La Cause Supérieure.

Mais Justice n'était pas le seul à entendre des appels .

En effet, les gardes des ombres devaient bien mourrir tôt ou tard, et même si Cédric avait déjoué le piège sanglant de la mort en survivant à son combat avec l'archidémon il n'avait fait que repousser l'échéance de sa mort d'une faible poignée d'année.

Et un jour vint , ou il sentit que l'heure était venue.

Et ce fut ce jour là où il vit le soleil se lever pour la dernière fois. Ce fut ce jour là où il dû affronter le regard légèrement humide de son amie Léliana, qui comprenait ce qui ce passait. Ce fut ce jour il entendit les rires des enfants d'Oghren et de Felsi , ce fut ce jour où il écouta les contes que Velanna avait soigneusement rédigés dans un de ses nombreux cahiers.

Ce fut ce jour où il donna son dernier baiser à son mari, un baiser tendre , qui avait l'odeur du pain du matin, l'odeur du chocolat chaud et du café , la douceur et la rigueur donnant un goût particulier à cet acte d'amour et de tristesse.

Zevran n'avait pas encore compris ce qu'il ce passait, il était trop occupé à prendre soin de sa petite princesse, leur fille, Karen, une adolescente qunari que lui et Cédric avait adopté à Par Vollen .

La pauvre petite ne reverra plus jamais son père.

Cédric s'en alla après le petit déjeuner, n'emmenant avec lui que le strict nécessaire.

Il partit pour Orzammar, mais il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Justice et Zevran ainsi que tout ses amis, réunis pour un dernier au revoir .

Ils avaient tous jugé mieux de laisser Karen et les enfants ailleurs, car ils étaient trop jeunes pour subir un tel choc.

La fête qu'il donnèrent en l'honneur du Garde Des Ombre, fut d'une ampleur telle que de nos jours, il n'est pas rare d'en entendre parler . Ce fut émouvant , et réjouissant, tout le monde s'était déplacé pour lui, le mot s'était fait passer en moins d'une nuit .

Ils avaient compris , et avaient accourus pour celui qui c'était battu bec et ongle pour eux, alors qu'ils ne pensaient être que des causes perdues .

Le lendemain, Cédric et Justice s'en allèrent dans les tréfonds, pour un baroud d'honneur, un dernier coup d'éclat avant de s'éteindre, s'enflammer une dernière fois avant d'être submergé dans les eaux froides et glaciales de la Morot elle même .

Justice souhaitait accompagner Cédric dans son dernier voyage, et Cédric avait exprimé la volonté d'avoir Justice à ses côtés, car Justice ne pouvait mourrir, Justice ne pouvait faillir .

Justice resta au côtés du Commandeur Garde jusqu'à la fin, il écouta avec attention sa requête, et s'il aurait été mortel, il aurait versé une larme de par la noblesse de ladite requête .

" Justice, homme n'est homme que par ses principes et sa valeur, ma valeur est ma famille, ma famille c'est vous, tout les autres, Zevran , et Karen. Prend soin de ma valeur en la surveillant par les mêmes yeux qui virent la chute de l'archidémon, par les mêmes yeux qui furent témoins de la chute de la Mère . Et mes principes sont les tiens, je sais que tu les respecteras , et rendra tout le monde fier. Mais je ne puis continuer à vivre ma vie d'homme tant que la souillure sera présente dans mon corps. Tu y est insensible, je te pris de prendre mon corps , et d'en faire l'instrument de la Justice comme tu l'as fait pour Gilmore. Au nom de la Cause Supérieure. " Justice eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer que Cédric Shepard était parti, mais que son corps demeurait.

La main qui tenait l'épée de Cédric se resserra subitement, tandis que ses yeux d'habitude d'un gris acier, devenaient bleus azure.

Justice avait accompli sa dernière requête .

Mais il ignorait que les yeux d'une jeune Qunari observait la scène d'un œil endurci , en résistant à l'envie naissante d'éclater en sanglot. Mais une qunari , c'est fort .

Et une Adaar, ça pleure pas .

Le corps de l'homme qu'elle considérait de sa famille se leva, et le regard qu'il lui lança était mêlé de compassion et de désapprobation .

Mais ce n'était pas celui de Cédric. D'un signe de tête, elle désigna l'épée du commandeur .

Il lui donnât en lui tapotant l'épaule .

" Prévient Zevran " Lui dit elle , en prenant l'épée et en partant en direction de la surface , et en direction d'Orlais.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle fut aperçue en Ferelden.

À présent , relisez le premier paragraphe.

Juste une histoire cette fois ci , car le temps me fait défaut et je refuse de laisser mourir ce projet .

Je tiens à remercier Karen, qui se reconnaîtra, car c'est elle qui me donne constamment envie de réécrire en français. Et aussi par ce que c'est tout simplement une amie d'exception. Karen Adaar est son propre personnage de RP, et lui appartient a 100% ce que j'écrit ici n'est pas le back ground de Karen Adaar mais une version alternative, une altération et surtout un clin d'œil pour une femme exceptionnelle.

Donc pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas ce que j'ai écris en haut, c'est juste ce qui me traverse dans la tête quand j'écoute la musique . J'espère que cela vous plaît , vous pouvez laissez un commentaire ! Vous pouvez aussi ( si le cœur vous en dit ) jetez un coup d'œil à mes autres fanfictions, à celles de mes collègues ( et amis ) Krikr , MalyB qui font un travail absolument formidable et prennent du temps pour m'aider à organiser ce qui ce passe dans mon demi-neurone .

Si vous désirez me joindre , vous pouvez laisser un commentaire ou m'envoyer un PM. L'adresse de mon Skype ( professionnel) est affiché sur mon profil, vous êtes libres de me joindre par ce biais.

Si vous voulez une réponse rapide, essayez mon Twitter BeyLise ou alors mon Twitter réserver au roleplay singingleli ( Léliana For The Win Morrigan For The Sin )

Donc pour résumé : laissez un piti commentaire , ça fait plaisir, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps , je répond toujours , j'offre des cookies , et ça m'encourage à continuer d'écrire .

Si vous le souhaitez , vous pouvez allez voir le travail des collègues : Maly Winchester ( u/ 3400139 /Maly-Winchester ) et Krikr ( u/ 4756622 / ) .( sans les espaces, hein )

I LOVE YA'ALL


End file.
